


beautiful

by Annie_Thyme (the_fluffy_unicorn)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breakup, F/M, I've decided to post original stuff under this pseud, Love Story, Other, Past Relationships, Poetry, and I've got quite a few poems piled up, but eh, just write nonsense in the tags, long distance, not gonna do any summaries, that didn't work out, they never do except in fic, thyme poetry, yeah not a fandom thing just a poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fluffy_unicorn/pseuds/Annie_Thyme
Summary: ...we arenot really anything now, not even a‘we’, just two different people withthousands of miles and a fewunspoken words between them





	

I was so beautiful  
I vaguely remember that feeling now  
though I do feel beautiful sometimes  
but never quite as beautiful as I felt then  
  
I was so beautiful, but also  
a nervous wreck, and I  
couldn’t really eat anything for three days  
before we met  
  
I was so excited  
when I heard your car drive up to the cheap motel  
I stayed in, and I jumped right out  
the door, and all I could see were your  
eyes, and your smile when you  
looked at me  
for the first time  
and weeks later you told me that the first thing you  
noticed were my mile-long legs and we laughed  
about it together, because I was wearing those stupid  
really short shorts, and you couldn’t see them behind the railing  
on the porch of my shitty motel room  
on the second floor  
and you thought I had nothing on but then you  
looked into my eyes and it really didn’t  
matter anymore  
and then  
you took me out for coffee and for the  
love of me I still cannot remember a single word from  
that first conversation  
and this is so strange, I don’t think I  
remember the first time you  
kissed me  
no, I do remember the kiss, just not anything  
that happened before or after  
I guess we went out before, and most likely after I  
was sitting on my bed for the rest of the day  
  
thinking about you  
I don’t remember much, just bits and  
pieces of all our days and nights together, all the  
good bits and the funny bits I remember, but  
not the bad bits, there were no bad bits, and it wasn’t  
because we were that mythical couple that never fights or argues, but  
because we had so little time it was impossible to  
fit in any  
bad moment  
at all  
I remember  
our last day  
I had a plane to catch the next day and you promised  
you’d take me to the airport but then  
you couldn’t  
you had to work and just couldn’t make it and I  
understood, of course I  
understand  
and we made plans that you’d come to see me next  
summer, and I  
would visit you after that and you said that we  
would see each other again  
very soon  
but as I watched you walking down the stairs from my apartment, looking  
at me the whole time while you could still see me, the only  
thing I could think of  
like a broken record going over and over and over in my head  
it was the last time  
I saw you  
and you know  
that it really was  
I guess you could say it was  
good that I was heartbroken then, because it  
must have hurt less when I  
found out  
(by accident)  
years later  
that you had a son with your beautiful wife (she  
looks a bit like me, I think)  
and I remember you’ve always wanted  
a son  
with me, and no,  
it didn’t  
hurt less  
it really didn’t  
  
You know, when I started  
writing all of this out of nowhere, this stupid nostalgic  
I-don’t-even-know-what (and definitely not a poem who am I kidding really)  
I was just sitting here, writing down the words that poured out  
of me, and I couldn’t get it, it was all  
such a long time ago, and we are  
not really anything now, not even a  
‘we’, just two different people with  
thousands of miles and a few  
unspoken words between them, but then I  
looked at the clock and I realized that  
it was today, eleven years ago, when you saw me  
for the first time and you  
told me that  
  
I was so beautiful.  



End file.
